


Cold

by maealbert



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert
Summary: The BAU gets called out to Alaska again on a case revolving around a serial killer abducting townspeople in broad daylight and they come up dead in the mountains. Agent Olivia Myers falls victim to the serial killer. (based around season 12)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Olivia
Kudos: 1





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740937) by maealbert (previously mslaneyx). 



“Our main task is to find Olivia.” Emily said as she strapped on her bulletproof vest.

“What should we do if one of us finds her?” Luke questioned as he zipped up his jacket.

“Keep her warm and breathing until we can get help to her. She’s up there somewhere and we need to find her.”

The BAU had been called back up to Alaska a couple days ago. People had gone missing around town and each found around the icy mountains. The unsub had gone off course and kidnapped Olivia. She had been heading up to the cabin where the team was staying when she was grabbed. She’s been missing for twelve hours. There was still a signal from her satellite phone. Penelope had been smart to set those phones up again while they were up there.

Tracking the ping from the phone had led the team to one of the mountains. Each member strapped in a vest, about five layers of clothing and socks and snow boots. Each woman went with a man. Dave and Tara. JJ and Spencer. Luke and Penelope. Emily and Stephen. Each pair had walkie talkies to keep in touch with each other and alert others if they ran into danger or found Olivia.

“I don’t like this..” Penelope spoke.

“It’s just like hiking in the woods but higher.” Luke says.

“No no.. It’s not the climbing. It’s knowing that one of my babies is out here freezing to death or could already be dead. I know I shouldn’t think about her being dead but it’s hard not to.”

“We will find her.” Luke said.

Groaning and turning over Olivia opened her eyes. The sun shined on her face. Trying to lift her head she felt pain and laid her head back down. Turning her head she noticed blood in the snow. Drag marks. She was dragged from somewhere. But where was she bleeding from? She heard a twig snap and her heart skipped a beat. Footsteps could be heard crunching in the snow. Keeping her eyes closed, she held her breath to make it look like she was dead if it were the unsub.

“Oh gosh..” She heard JJ gasp.

“We found her!” Opening her eyes she saw Spencer bend over her.

“Spencer…”

“You’re gonna be okay, Liv.” He said he unzipped his jacket and proceeded to unzip hers.

“She’s bleeding.” JJ said. “Head trauma.” JJ pulled off one of her hats and pressed it to Olivia’s head.

Spencer pulled her close to his body letting his body heat engulf her. He could feel her body shaking and her breathing hitch. Their chests against one another and he could feel her slow heart beat. JJ kept her hat pressed to Olivia’s head. A helicopter could be heard flying over.

“How is she?” Emily asked as she and Stephen showed up.

“Warming up a little..” Spencer said. “Heart rate is slow.”

The helicopter stopped over them and lowered a little closer as a rescuer was lowered to the ground with a stretcher. “Spence…” She moaned. “D-Don’t…”

“I’m not gonna leave you, Liv.”

They strapped her to the stretcher and lifted her up into the helicopter. “We’ll meet you there.” Emily said. “Keep us updated.”

//  
Spencer held her hand waiting for her to wake up. The beeping of the monitors was all he could hear. But he wanted to hear her voice. A knock came on the door and he turned around in the chair to find the team standing there. “Can we come in?” JJ asked.

“Yeah..” Spencer said as he looked back at Olivia.

“She’s a fighter.” David said as he laid his hand on Spencer’s back.

He saw that her eyes were beginning to open. The bright light filled her eyes and it only reminded her of the bright sunlight in the woods. She started to panic. “Hey hey hey.” Spencer said standing up blocking the light from her eyes. “You’re okay now Olivia.”

“Get off of me! Let me go!” She cried out.

“Olivia, you’re okay. He’s not here. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Spencer?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Just breathe. You’re safe now.”

“Where am I?”

“In the hospital.”

“You found me?”

Spencer nodded his head. “It took a while but we found you at the foot of the mountains along the tree line. JJ and I. You were kind of out of it when we got to you.”

“We’re glad you’re okay.” JJ spoke up.

“We were worried when we got to you.” Emily said.

“This is why I hate being alone during a case.” Olivia said. “I was so scared.”

“Can you tell us what had happened?” Tara asked.

“Yeah ummm…” Olivia took in a deep breath. “I stayed back at the station to go over the evidence again, in case we missed something. It was getting late and I wanted to get some rest so I made my way back to the cabin. Everything was normal and quiet. I texted Emily telling her I was a minute away and to keep the door unlocked so I could get in. Well I got up to the door and stomped the snow off my boots when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and his hand covered my mouth. I tried screaming for help as he dragged me away but he hit me over the head with a large rock knocking me out. Next thing I know I wake up the next day in the snow staring at the sky. My head was pounding when I tried to sit up. I couldn’t feel anything because I was so cold. When JJ and Spence found me, I thought he was coming back for me.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I thought I was gonna die…. I barely had any layers on and I could feel my insides shutting down….”

“Ummm.. Olivia..” Spencer spoke up. “You did..”

She turned her head to look at him. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What?” She said in disbelief. “When?”

“When we got here to the hospital…. You had gone unconscious and then you coded….”

Olivia’s eyes began to water again. “H-How long?” She asked.

“Four minutes…”

Olivia shook her head. “But… But…” She struggled to process what Spencer was telling her. There was no way she could have died. She still felt alive but cold. “So the whole time I thought I was alive, I was dead? But I could hear voices… Your voice.. Everyone’s voices..” Then it all came back to her and a tear slipped down her cheek. “I thought I was still in the woods. It was dark but it felt so real because I was cold.” She saw Emily look down at her feet as she tried to fight back her tears. Olivia remembered Emily telling her the story of when she died for a brief time in the ambulance. After her altercation with Ian Doyle she had lost a lot of blood and coded. Emily said that she saw darkness and felt cold.

“We thought we lost you for good.” David spoke up. “We got to the hospital just as they rushed you down the hallway.”

Olivia took in a deep breath and wiped her face with her hands. “Well I’m here now.” She says. “I’m alive and safe and that’s all that matters.”

“Yes exactly that.” Penelope spoke up as she grabbed Olivia’s hand. “All of my babies are alive and safe. Soon we can go home and forget that this ever happened.”

“So now what do you feel?” David asked.

Olivia looked at Spencer as she smiled. “Warm. And loved.” She squeezed his hand. “Joining this team I felt like I was alone for a while but then I found someone who loves me and a family that would die for each other. I don’t know what my life would be like right now if I didn’t choose you guys.”

“Okay. Hug time. I want to hug you, you little bundle of sunshine.” Penelope said as she embraced Olivia in a hug making her laugh.


End file.
